Tres contra el mundo
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: El segundo año en Hogwarts llega a su fin, Harry está nervioso por su regreso a los Dursley y preocupa a sus amigos. ¿Qué sucede cuando Hermione y Ron se enteran de los planes de Dumbledore? Hermione ya no confía en los adultos, Ron no quiere seguir a su familia y Harry quiere ser feliz al lado de Ron y Hermione. El trío dorado declara la guerra a la luz y oscuridad.
1. Solo confiaré en ellos

**Tres contra el mundo**

Capítulo 1: Solo confiaré en ellos.

Desde joven he confiado ciegamente en los profesores, aquellos ilustrados y sabios seres que siempre parecen saberlo todo. Su aspecto imponente, casi divino a mi parecer, impartiendo orden en los disturbios de las salas e inspirándome a estudiar lo que más pueda para algún día llegar a su nivel. Sin embargo, pese a mis grandes ilusiones y visiones sobre ellos, Hogwarts finalmente me hizo despertar de mi sueño.

En mi primer año casi soy asesinada por un trol y tuvimos que defender un objeto poderoso, todo por culpa de la incompetencia, arrogancia y negligencia de los adultos. En numerosas ocasiones pedí su ayuda, ignorando las quejas y escepticismo de Ron y Harry, siendo cruelmente decepcionada. Este año me petrificó por un basilisco y nuevamente mis amigos tuvieron que encargarse de todo. Somos chicos de 12 años, apenas estamos aprendiendo lo básico de la magia y ellos, que nos llevan años de ventaja, deberían haber hecho algo. Era su deber, no nuestro.

Lo único que espero es el momento en que se disculpen y me ayuden a convencer de que fueron simples errores. Que los profesores hagan algo, cualquier cosa que me demuestre que son realmente dignos de confianza y competentes.

Llega el final de nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts, dos semanas más y estaré en Londres con mis padres. Al igual que el año pasado, Harry se ha vuelto más nervioso y silencioso. Más aterrado de lo que ha estado en cualquiera de nuestras aventuras accidentales.

-"Ron, ¿Sabes algo?" Pregunté en voz baja mientras señalaba al pelinegro, quien parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Últimamente lo hace muy seguido. El pelirrojo observó a Harry por algunos minutos y mordió su labio.

-"Tal vez porque regresa con los Dursley".

Los Dursley, casi los había olvidado. Los únicos familiares vivos de Harry, desagradables y odian la magia al punto en el cual Harry no los ve como a su familia. Aún recuerdo la forma con la cual Vernon Dursley vio con desagrado a Harry al final del año pasado, en lugar de haberlo abrazado y saludado, simplemente le dijo que empezara a caminar. No saludó, no se despidió de nosotros, ni siquiera nos habló.

-"El año pasado no parecía tan mal", comenté y Ron se puso rojo.

-"Tal vez sea por la forma en que lo sacamos de su casa." Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentir intriga. Sé que Ron aparentemente fue con sus hermanos conduciendo un carro volador, ayudó a Harry a empacar y se fue, pero nada más.

Nos alejamos de Harry con una excusa torpe y Ron derramó la historia completa. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Aquella desagradable familia no se limitaba a ignorar a mi mejor amigo y mirarlo de forma despectiva por ser un mago, ellos lo tenían encerrado en una habitación con rejas externas, seguros y una puerta para gatos, por la cual aparentemente lo alimentaban. Ron no había entrado, pero sus hermanos sí, y le dijeron poco después para que Harry no escuchara. También sé, por Ron, que Harry solía dormir en un armario antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Entre más lo pensaba, me sentía peor.

No es secreto para nadie que Harry Potter deseaba quedarse en Hogwarts todo el verano, anhelando tener una familia, viendo su álbum de fotos todas las semanas en sus tiempos de descanso. Que "el niño que vivió" regresara varios kilos más delgado al inicio de cada año escolar, fuera bajo y escuálido, el chico más pequeño de la clase, especialmente con piel pálida y usando ropa vieja, varias tallas más grandes, es algo que llama poderosamente la atención.

Todo este tiempo. Yo, Hermione Granger, quien siempre había creído saberlo todo, no lo noté. Incluso reparé sus anteojos rotos el día que lo conocí y aun así no vi las señales.

-"Debemos hacer algo."

-"Ya hablé con mi madre. Fred, George y yo intentamos convencerla de permitirle a Harry pasar todo el verano en nuestra casa. No lo permitió. Nos ignoró cuando le hablamos de las rejas, ni siquiera nos escuchó el día que lo llevamos a casa."

Por un minuto pensé en mis padres, pero no eran opción. Ellos trabajan todo el tiempo y no se arriesgarían a dejarme sola con alguien más para destruir la casa, a duras penas gané el derecho para ir a la biblioteca o quedarme sola en casa; además pensarán que es mi novio o algo parecido.

Fue entonces que pensé en el profesor Dumbledore. Si alguien podía ayudar a Harry, sería él, el mago más poderoso de la actualidad y con mayor influencia en el mundo mágico. Aquel responsable de dar fin a la segunda guerra mágica, director de Hogwarts y dueño de numerosos cargos importantes en el gobierno del mundo mágico.

-"Dumbledore, debemos hablar con él". Pude ver el escepticismo en la mirada de Ron al escuchar mi propuesta.

-"Lo intentó el año pasado, ¿No lo recuerdas?" Replicó.

-"Los Dursley son abusivos, debemos pedirle ayuda a un adulto. Tal vez él no sabía toda la historia."

Básicamente arrastré a Ron por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al tercer piso de la torre del director, me detuve frente a la gárgola que cuidaba los aposentos y tras nombrar algunos dulces muggle, la gárgola se movió. Conociendo los gustos del profesor por los dulces muggles, no me sorprendí cuando la contraseña resultó ser sorbete de limón, aquel dulce que siempre ofrece a sus visitantes. Las curiosas escaleras de piedra con forma de caracol empezaron a ascender lentamente, con la misma velocidad que las escaleras eléctricas. Las subimos sin dudar.

Aún no sabía qué decir, lo único que tenía claro era que quería alejar a mi amigo de su familia abusiva. Era lo correcto y yo no podía quedar de brazos cruzados ahora que lo conocía. Tal vez fue por esto que fuí seleccionada en Gryffindor, en lugar de Ravenclaw.

Fue curioso, al llegar hasta la oficina del director, no había nadie. El único ser vivo además de nosotros, era Fawkes. El noble ave fénix de plumas rojas y cola dorada, volaba majestuosamente hacia nosotros, era casi como si nos estuviera invitando a seguir.

-"Gracias por ayudar a Ron y Harry", dije con sinceridad y tras lo que pareció ser un pequeño asentimiento, el ave tomó mi capa y me levantó del piso. Estaba tan aterrada que no sabía qué hacer, Ron por su parte empezó a perseguirnos, intentando que el ave me soltara. Fue entonces que empecé a descender de cabeza sobre lo que parecía ser una fuente de agua, hecha de algún tipo de piedra y con runas talladas en su exterior.

Mi cabeza tocó el agua y de un momento a otro me encontraba en lo que parecía ser una casa normal, y como es de esperarse, Ron no tardó en aparecer igual de aturdido que yo. Obviamente el pelirrojo decidió saltar a lo desconocido antes que esperar ayuda de un adulto.

-"Esa es la casa de Harry". Comentó señalando hacia la casa vecina, la cual contaba con barrotes semejantes a los de jaulas en una de sus ventanas. Esa debe ser la habitación de Harry.

La casa parecía normal, a excepción de un par de gatos que parecían tener sangre mágica, Kneazle. Fue entonces que presté más atención al resto, parecía ser una pequeña oficina en un segundo piso, con un par de binoculares al lado de la ventana, una chimenea y varios papeles. Con curiosidad, tomé un papel y vi el nombre de Harry escrito en una de sus hojas.

 _Dia 23_

 _Tras la intervención de un elfo doméstico en las salas de protección, el niño recibió una carta de advertencia por el uso incorrecto de magia. Sus tíos han decidido castigarlo, encerrándolo en su habitación con barrotes y lo que parece ser la puerta para gatos que me compraron. Tras una valoración realizada en la noche, se encontraron numerosas lesiones entre las cuales destacaron cráneo y costillas rotas, debido a su fuerte magia al día siguiente se encontró la rápida cicatrización de sus heridas. Los Dursley se han encargado de brindarle agua de forma diaria, no creo que hagan lo mismo con la comida hasta finales de la semana._

Sentí náuseas tras leer lo que parecía ser un escrito de un acosador y le pedí a Ron que lo leyera. Fue entonces que Dumbledore y una mujer de mediana edad, entraron a la oficina.

"No sé si seré capaz de seguir espiando al pequeño Harry. No puedo seguir viendo lo que esos muggles le hacen sin hacer nada." La mujer parecía visiblemente perturbada, su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente, voz entrecortada y casi podía verse lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos cristalinos.

"Arabella, sabes que es lo correcto. El chico necesita esto para tener algo de disciplina y entender la importancia del sacrificio." El director parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, usando su sonrisa habitual y su tono de voz paternal.

Ron intentó atacar al director, pero en su intento por hacerlo atravesó la imagen del director. He leído sobre esto, estamos en un pensadero.

"No lo viste. Pensé que el pequeño moriría y yo no pude hacer nada por tu culpa. Él casi no respiraba…" Sollozó y el director acarició su espalda como si se tratase de una niña.

-"Él está bien ahora, si hubiera recibido tratamiento no le daríamos la oportunidad de usar sus dones. Necesita fortalecer su magia, a su edad un par de golpes hacen más bien que mal. Cuando sea mayor seguramente nos agradecerá. Lo hecho bien."

-"Pero es solo un niño, él debería vivir mucho mejor. Albus, esto es maltrato. Toda su vida ha vivido así." Argumentó.

-"Y es por eso que están los Weasley, te aseguro que se encargarán sacarlo de aquí en una o dos semanas. Le avisé a Molly, ella se aseguró de que Arthur enseñara a sus hijos a usar el carro volador, con esa tentación y la preocupación del pequeño Ronald, no me sorprendería que pensaran en algún plan de rescate. Harry pasará el resto de su verano con ellos."

-"Albus, ¿No sería más fácil que Molly y Arthur vinieran por él? Quiero decir, ellos son simples niños."

-"Niños Weasley, fáciles de manipular y destinados a pelear por el bien mayor, al igual que toda su familia. Fueron criados para ser cabezas huecas, imprudentes y valientes, sin duda alguna los soldados perfectos. Si Harry siente que debe permanecer a su lado, tendrá más motivos para seguir del lado de la luz."

-"Él no necesita todo esto. Conocí a James, él era leal y deseoso de ayudar a la luz sin ningún tipo de manipulación. Esto es demasiado." Gritó causando una mueca de irritación por parte de Dumbledore.

-"Eso es porque James era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, un Gryffindor por sangre y corazón, sin embargo Lily Evans era por sangre la heredera Slytherin".

-"Albus, eso es imposible. Ella era hija de muggles."

-"Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, ese color especial es un rasgo del linaje Slytherin, al igual su secreto de hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes. Hice pruebas con la sangre de Tom y tecnología muggle, son familiares. La línea Slytherin tuvo muchos squibs, uno de los cuales fue el padre de Lily".

-"Eso significa que Petunia…"

-"Es media hermana de Lily, no hay ni una pizca de sangre Slytherin en sus venas. Lo comprobé de ello antes de dejar a Harry en su casa". Aseguró visiblemente confiado, caminando por la habitación lentamente, observando cada detalle de la oficina. Desde las repisas llenas de libros, hasta el escritorio cubierto de papeles y al frente, la ventana de la habitación de Harry.

-"No quieres otro señor oscuro", murmuró la mujer con entendimiento y el anciano asintió.

-"Es por el bien mayor. Creo que ya vi lo suficiente, sacaré un recuerdo con esto para evaluar con calma todos tus escritos". Completó antes de salir de la habitación. Fue entonces que Ron y yo aparecimos en la habitación. Fawkes nos tomó con rapidez y en lo que parecía ser una llamarada, nosotros salimos de la oficina con rapidez y aparecimos en el baño de Myrtle, la llorona. Tan pronto como logré orientarme, corrí hacia el retrete más cercano y vomité. Era imposible para mí saber, si se trataba del paseo rápido de Fawkes o del recuerdo de Dumbledore.

-"Dumbledore es un maldito bastardo manipulador." Vociferó Ron después de algunos minutos, cuando finalmente logré levantarme para salir del cubículo.

Fue demasiada información, pero gracias a mi memoria eidética podía recordar cada fragmento a la perfección. Supongo que tendré pesadillas por un largo tiempo. Harry, Ron y muy probablemente yo, hemos sido manipulados por ese anciano. En estos momentos no podía entender qué de lo que acabamos de ver era lo peor, si el hecho de que Harry estaba siendo cruelmente maltratado, o que el director lo está espiando y no haga nada, o sus manipulaciones en general. No puedo creerlo, sin duda alguna no puedo creerlo.

No sé qué decir, no soy capaz de hablar, mi cuerpo no deja de temblar y no puedo detener mi llanto. Me tiré al suelo sin saber que hacer, intentando recordar cómo respirar, mientras Ron golpeaba un cubículo en medio de un ataque de histeria.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que pudiéramos calmarnos, lo único que recuerdo fue que cuando llegó ese momento noté el bello canto de un ave, más específicamente la canción de Fawkes.

-"Debemos decirle a Harry". Comenté temblando levemente. Parece que aún no logro mejorar por completo.

-"Si lo haces, entonces nosotros atacaremos a Dumbledore sin dudar. Tenemos que buscar otra solución antes de decirle todo." Intenté llamarlo pero fui interrumpida. "Me han estado manipulando todo este tiempo, él y mis padres. Nosotros no somos objetos. Me niego a aceptarlo, pero no lograremos cambiarlo sin un plan". Aún podía ver su enojo e indignación, además del tono rojo de su piel que era casi del mismo color de su cabello.

Harry es el temperamental del grupo y sin duda alguna el más poderoso al momento de luchar, además de ser astuto y perspicaz, por su parte Ron puede parecer un cabeza hueca y perezoso, pero sus planes son los mejores, es un estratega natural. Finalmente yo soy el cerebro del grupo, el ratón de biblioteca encargado de buscar información para ayudar en la lucha.

-"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Pregunté con avidez.

-"Alguna manera de comunicarnos en secreto durante el verano, eliminar la traza y disfraces."

-"Voy a ver qué hay en la biblioteca, sin embargo lo más probable es que necesite ir a la sección prohibida."

-"Harry nos prestará la manta de invisibilidad sin dudar. Dos horas después del toque de queda para mayor seguridad". Yo simplemente asentí y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, pidiendo a Ron que volviera con Harry.

Tomé la mayor parte de los libros de encantos de la biblioteca y empecé a buscar erráticamente, hasta finalmente llegar a uno que hablaba sobre un encantamiento para conectar dos o más objetos y su uso en correspondencia. Es avanzado, posiblemente un hechizo de graduados y aparentemente necesita grandes cantidades de magia y conocimiento de runas para su uso. Supongo que Harry podría lanzarlo y yo tendré que buscar todo lo relacionado a runas antiguas, igualmente leí por lo menos un par de libros de runas antes de ser petrificada, no creo que sea tan difícil.

Logré tomar algunas notas del hechizo y runas complementarias antes de que la señora Pince me sacara de la biblioteca, diciendo que era hora de la cena. Los ignoré a todos, incluidos los profesores y me senté en un puesto entre Harry y Ron, sonreí un poco al notar que ese par me habían servido la comida antes de que llegara. Tal vez pensaron en llevarme la comida a la sala común para asegurarse de que comiera algo esta noche.

La cena fue silenciosa para nosotros tres, Harry seguía preocupado por sus parientes y en el caso de nosotros, sabíamos que el director estaba ahí, sentado en la mesa de los profesores, muy posiblemente observando a Harry con ojos de halcón.

Harry me prestó la capa de invisibilidad al llegar a la sala común. Dormí unas cuatro horas y caminé sigilosamente, evadiendo perfectamente a la señora Norris, y nuevamente violé media docena de reglas al entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, sin ningún tipo de autorización y a la mitad de la noche.

Usé un pequeño _"lumos"_ para poder leer los títulos de los libros. Libros de magia oscura, hechizos prohibidos y altamente ilegales, necromancia y otros numerosos temas a mi disposición. No me importa el tema que sea, debe existir algo entre todo esto que pueda ayudarnos.

Existen varitas sin traza en lugares ilegales, tal vez deberíamos visitar el callejón Knockturn, una vez las tengamos podría practicar un hechizo _"glamour"_ para ocultarnos, hasta el momento es lo que tenemos. Por lo menos romper unas 50 reglas del mundo mágico y algunos meses en Azkaban, en caso de que lo descubran, sin embargo nada de eso me importaba. Mañana le daré la información a Ron, sé que a él le importará tan poco como a mí los riesgos y planearemos como llevar a cabo este primer paso.

Mi confianza ya no está en los profesores y normas, ahora solamente obraré a favor de nosotros y desconfiaré en todo lo demás. Sin dudar romperé un millar de reglas si Ron y Harry lo necesitan, así que no importan las consecuencias. Ellos son los únicos en quienes confío y hoy he aprendido que las autoridades y profesores no son confiables, dudaré todas sus normas y la catastrófica sociedad mágica que parece desear el sufrimiento de mis amigos.

Si Harry cuando se entere de esto le declara la guerra al mundo entero, lo seguiré sin protestar. Lucharemos contra la oscuridad y la supuesta luz, seremos nosotros contra Voldemort y Dumbledore. Todo el mundo se arrepentirá de la forma en que nos han tratado.


	2. No quiero ser como ellos

Capítulo 2: No quiero ser como ellos

Después de varios días con Hermione básicamente viviendo en la biblioteca y mi mejor amigo aparentemente deprimido, tomamos el tren a King's cross. Todo parecía normal durante los primeros minutos, claro, hasta que Hermione usó un encanto llamado "Mufliato" y bloqueó la puerta con otro encanto. Harry parecía visiblemente confundido ante sus acciones y fue entonces que empecé a hablar.

-"Harry, hace unas semanas fuimos a la oficina de Dumbledore." Habló Hermione.

-"Descubrimos varias cosas desagradables. Tiene a alguien vigilandote."

-"¿Sabía del incidente de Dobby? ¿O los Dursleys?" Preguntó con calma y nosotros asentimos, mirándolo con confusión. "Recuerdo haber sentido a alguien entrando en mi habitación, pensaba que era mi imaginación." Suministró visiblemente aturdido.

-"Es una mujer, su nombre es Arabella". En este punto Harry parecía visiblemente herido. "¿La conoces?"

-"Ella me cuidaba algunas veces. Era aburrido estar en su casa, pero parecía una buena persona." Murmuró.

-"Dumbledore también sabía de los Dursleys. Ella le contó lo que te hicieron y él básicamente dijo que lo merecías, ha estado manipulando nuestras vidas. Incluso planeó que yo fuera con mis hermanos para rescatarte". Agregué con disgusto. El solo pensamiento de Dumbledore planeando cada uno de nuestros movimientos me hace enfurecer.

-"¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?" Preguntó el pelinegro cuyos ojos empezaron a brillar con un verde mortal, semejante a la maldición asesina. El aire parecía hacerse más pesado en cuestión de segundos y los envoltorios de dulces empezaron a moverse. "Confié en él, realmente lo hice. Pensaba que él era el único adulto que se preocupaba por mí, que tenía buenas intenciones y quería ayudarme, incluso pensé en él como el abuelo que nunca tuve. Ahora todo resulta ser una maldita farsa. No volveré a confiar en ningún adulto." Siguió gritando y sin duda alguna agradecí en estos momentos no haber estado en Hogwarts. Puedo imaginarme a Harry atacando al director sin previo aviso y siendo expulsado. Una vez se calmó observé a Hermione con timidez.

-"Harry, nosotros queremos ayudarte así que hemos hecho algunos planes". Habló Hermione.

-"Es por eso que has estado metida en la biblioteca. Tiene sentido". Comentó en voz baja.

-"Solo podemos confiar en nosotros". Habló Hermione captando nuestra atención. "No estoy confiando nuevamente en adultos".

Hermione, la chica que adora a los profesores, dice que no confiará en figuras de autoridad. Creo que estoy alucinando o tal vez Hermione tiene fiebre.

"Mis padres siempre me dijeron que confiara ciegamente en los profesores y pueden ver los resultados. Ustedes me salvaron de un ogro, protegimos un objeto valioso de Voldemort y salvaron a la escuela de un peligroso Basillisco. Siempre intentamos pedir ayuda a los profesores pero jamás sirvió y Dumbledore demostró no ser confiable." Explicó.

-"¿Y tus padres?" Pregunté y recibí una mirada algo triste por parte de la castaña.

-"Son Muggle, no son autoridad en el mundo mágico y si les cuento cualquier cosa que he pasado lo más probable es que no me permitan volver al mundo mágico. Yo no pertenezco al mundo muggle, pertenezco a este mundo, con ustedes, no me importa lo demás". Respondió con honestidad.

-"Bueno, no es como si peleáramos contra el mundo." Comenté con optimismo, recibiendo una mirada sombría por parte del genio del grupo.

-"Todo lo que encontré para ayudar es ilegal". Respondió sin inmutarse. En ese momento sentí como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe.

-"Dijiste que lo tenías todo solucionado". Argumenté.

-"Nos enfrentamos al hombre con mayor poder y familias oscuras, encontré las mejores alternativas que podemos lograr por nuestros propios medios. Te lo dije todo."

-"Todo parecía un poco más legal". Me quejé y recibí una mirada de Hermione, quien parecía visiblemente sorprendida.

No es que sea un cobarde o parecido, yo apoyo a Harry, realmente lo hago. Simplemente sé cómo se castigan los delitos en el mundo mágico y no quiero terminar en Azkaban y compartir mi habitación con un dementor o mortifago.

-"Planeamos comprar varitas en Knockturn, varitas no reguladas del gobierno, no pueden ser rastreadas pero son altamente ilegales. Por lo menos la expulsión y una multa, o tal vez unas semanas en azkaban si alguien lo descubre. Además de unas semanas o incluso meses por hacer algunos de los hechizos que te nombré, sin nombrar el servicio ilegal de Gringotts."

-"¿Desde cuándo Gringotts tiene servicios ilegales? ¿Cómo siquiera sucede?" Pregunté en un chillido.

-"Desde poco después de abrir sus puertas. Gringotts no trabaja para el gobierno, es una entidad independiente en la que se aprueban ritos prohibidos por el ministerio. Todo es perfectamente legal y confidencial en Gringotts, pero al salir del banco se convierte básicamente en delito si alguien lo descubre por algún medio."

-"Suena como un paraíso para las familias oscuras." Comenté evitando temblar al pensar en la idea de tener que ir a un lugar que Malfoy frecuentaría.

-"No exactamente. Recuerda que las familias tradicionales ven a los goblin como seres inferiores, por tanto se niegan a pedir ayuda o servicios diferentes al servicio de bóveda estándar."

Por lo menos no va Malfoy, eso es un punto a favor de Gringotts y sus rituales prohibidos.

-"No es necesario. No quiero meterlos en problemas."

-"¡Nosotros queremos ayudar!" Grité ocasionando que Harry se tensara un poco. "Ese viejo nos ve a nosotros tres como un simple juego de ajedrez, nos ve como simples peones que puede desechar en cualquier momento. Piensa que por ser un Weasley soy un peón perfecto, otro soldadito pelirrojo criado para hacer cualquier cosa que desee sin notarlo, hacer todo por él y trabajar en su pequeño círculo por algo llamado el bien mayor. Por lo menos en esa pequeña e insignificante cosa llamada independencia seré diferente a mis hermanos y protegeré a mi mejor amigo".

No quiero ser otro soldado Weasley, no quiero ser controlado por ningún titiritero.

Estoy absolutamente cansado de ser una simple sombra en mi casa, que me digan que debo ser como mis hermanos o simplemente ser eclipsado por ellos. Que la gente me vea por el callejón Diagon o en cualquier lugar e inmediatamente piense que soy simplemente otro Weasley. Ser menospreciado por mi madre por no ser como mis otros hermanos, recibir sobras de los demás y ser obligado a parecerme a los demás.

Las únicas personas que me reconocen como Ron, como un individuo y no la sombra de mis hermanos, son Hermione y Harry. Ese par son mis mejores amigos y sé que darían su vida por mí sin dudarlo. Sé que no soy inteligente como Hermione, tampoco soy tan valiente o astuto como Harry, pero aun así sé que ellos me necesitan y aceptan tal y como soy. Es por eso que yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlos.

Las palabras simplemente fluyeron tomándome a mí mismo desprevenido. Tal vez fue mi ira hacia Dumbledore y mi enojo por el constante auto sacrificio de Harry, pero finalmente fui capaz de encontrar mi motivo para seguir con lo que sería una pelea contra el líder de la luz.

Hermione y Harry me miraban con sorpresa, al igual que yo no esperaban aquel estallido. Me encogí con algo de vergüenza.

-"No eres nuestra única razón de hacerlo. Ni Ron ni yo queremos ser utilizados por ese hombre". Habló Hermione y yo asentí, viendo por primera vez la llorosa mirada de Harry.

-"Y yo quiero ser libre". Podía escuchar la determinación en su voz.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, Hermione sacó un par de frascos de tinta anti derrame y nos dio uno a cada uno. Nos explicó que se trataba de tinta invisible muggle y que podíamos escribir cualquier cosa y nadie sería capaz de leerlo, la única forma de leerlo es usando un _lumos_ de color azul sobre el papel e hizo una rápida demostración. Escribió sobre una carta de sus padres con la tinta invisible, luego sopló a la tinta para que esta secara, nos mostró que no se veía absolutamente nada y luego usó un _lumos_ azul sobre ella.

-"Sorprendente, jamás me imaginé que los muggle pudieran hacer algo como eso". Comenté con asombro.

-"Oh, Hermione ¿Dónde encontraste ese encanto que lanzaste sobre el lugar?" Preguntó Harry.

-"Un papel dentro de un libro de encantos de la sección prohibida, fue hecho por dos estudiantes de Hogwart, el príncipe mestizo y lirio rojo. Un hechizo funcional no publicado, hecho por estudiantes entre cuarto y séptimo año". Nosotros nos limitamos a asentir antes de recibir una explicación para poder lanzar el hechizo, después de todo mientras estemos en el tren podemos usar magia legalmente.

Antes de llegar a la plataforma, Harry le entregó una bolsa con dinero y la llave de su bóveda a Hermione, a quien también entregó su varita para que la cuidara. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada por esto último, sin embargo conocíamos el significado de ese pequeño gesto y odiamos incluso más a los Dursleys por ello _._

Cuando llegamos a la plataforma 9 ¾ y al atravesar plataforma y encontramos con mis padres y a los padres de Hermione esperándonos, La señora Granger le entregó a Hermione una linterna Muggle de bolsillo, la cual Hermione le dio a Harry disimuladamente y me entregó la otra a mí. Todo estaba bien, mi madre nos abrazó de la misma forma de siempre hasta que escuchamos una desagradable voz que hizo estremecer a Harry.

-"Chico, al auto". Esa era la morsa malhumorada y violenta llamada Vernon Dursley. Harry se despidió rápidamente de nosotros y corrió arrastrando su baúl en un intento por alcanzar a su lamentable escusa de tío. Mi familia siguió su camino, usamos polvo flus para en la chimenea de la estación y nos transportamos a casa.

-"Pobre Ginny".

-"Oh, mi pobre niña".

-"Fred, George, están castigados por…"

-"Oh mi amado Percy, estoy tan orgullosa de ti".

Como es de esperarse nuevamente se olvidaron de mi existencia, como siempre.

Cualquiera pensaría que mi madre y familia me diría algo por haber ido a la cámara de los secretos y arriesgue mi vida, pero ese no es el caso de mi familia. Lo mismo sucedió a finales de mi primer año y con el troll, mi madre me regaña una única vez y después lo olvida completamente. No piensa que un evento como ese pudo haberme afectado, que puedo estar herido o similares, simplemente se olvida de mí.

Ella siempre le ha prestado más atención a mis otros hermanos y a Ginny por ser su favorita. Después de todo no soy bromista como los gemelos, no soy obediente y educado como Percey, no soy la niña de la familia como Ginny, tampoco tengo las habilidades de Bill y Charley. Simplemente soy el sexto hijo, el chico del cual no se espera nada más que una conexión de Harry a la supuesta luz y regaños ocasionales.

Solo obtengo las sobras de mis hermanos mayores, comida, tareas domésticas y los ocasionales abrazos de mi madre cuando decide abrazar al resto de mis hermanos y tiene la obligación de abrazarme. A Ginny y los demás los abraza sin necesidad de que sea una obligación. Todo parece forzado cuando se trata de mí, siempre ha sido así.

-"Ginny, te regalo a Scabbers". Dije entregando la rata a mi hermana causando su asombro. "Últimamente no le he prestado mucha atención y creo que la necesitas más que yo". Escuché algunos comentarios aprobatorios de mi madre y mi hermana me agradeció felizmente por la rata.

No quiero la rata de Percy, no quiero más sobras de mis hermanos, quiero cosas propias, no más caridad para el sexto hijo. Quiero tener cosas que sean mías, quiero ser Ron, no uno más de la familia.

A la hora de la cena llegó una lechuza del ministerio, mi padre empezó a temblar antes de anunciar que había recibido un gran premio del ministerio. Empezaron a hablar sobre qué hacer con ese dinero y para mi sorpresa, en lugar de ahorrar se decidieron por un costoso viaje a Egipto para visitar a Bill. Ellos podrían invertir o ahorrar teniendo en cuenta las dificultades económicas por las que pasamos constantemente, sin embargo decidieron hacer algo tan tonto como un viaje que va a succionar la mayor parte del dinero del premio.

Realmente intenté hacerlos recapacitar, pero como es de esperarse ninguno de ellos me escuchó, yo no importo para ellos. Soy el sexto hijo, no soy en inteligente o mayor y por tanto no me escucharan, posiblemente hubieran escuchado a Ginny por ser la chica de la casa, pero a mí no me escucharan nunca. Yo definitivamente no quiero participar es algo tan absurdo como eso.

-"No quiero ir. He tenido suficientes aventuras por este año y no quiero volver a ver ningún ser con 8 patas, sea escorpión o araña". Informé causando el silencio de la mesa. "La tía Muriel puede revisarme".

Sorprendentemente mis padres no hicieron nada por hacerme cambiar de opinión, en su lugar parecían aliviados. No sé por qué sigue sorprendiéndome, es lo normal aquí. Conociendo a la tía Muriel, ella me visitará una vez y se olvidará de mí. Mi familia puede ser algo negligente conmigo, pero por lo menos no llega al extremo de los parientes de Harry,

Siguieron hablando de tonterías, dejé de escuchar cuando supe que planeaban irse en dos semanas y volver 3 días antes del comienzo de clases, eso es suficiente para mí. Cualquier otra cosa que hablen es ruido insignificante para mí.

Obtuve mi primera carta al día siguiente, por la noche, fue de Harry. Le di a Hedwig agua y golosinas para lechuzas de Errol, antes de empezar a leer mi carta. Tenía algunas frases en las que decía cosas como lo mucho que extrañaba las ranas de chocolate, un viaje familiar y tonterías similares. Muy sospechoso, no tardé mucho en trasladarme al baño a media noche y usar el _lumos azul,_ para revelar el mensaje real.

* * *

 _Sé que es muy rápido, pero tío Vernon se descontroló cuando llegamos a casa. Estaba furioso. Nuevamente estaré durmiendo en el armario, debajo de las escaleras al lado de mi baúl para no contaminar el segundo piso con mi "rareza". Aparentemente la "tía Marge" va a venir en algunas semanas, así que quieren tenerme "controlado" para ese entonces._

 _Pretendían romper mi varita antes de hacerlo, afortunadamente ustedes la están guardando e inventé que ahora las retienen en Hogwarts durante el verano. Estaban algo molestos al no poder molestarme de esa forma, así que de alguna manera se les ocurrió otra manera para torturarme: destruir mis cosas._

 _Quemaron mis libros y casi todo el contenido de mi baúl, así que es momento para decir que mi manto de invisibilidad y mi escoba están en el fondo del baúl de Ron y el álbum con las fotos de mis padres está entre los libros de Hermione. Los engañé para que me permitieran enviar una carta con Hedwig para mantenerlos alejados._

 _Estaré una semana encerrado, no planean darme comida. Encontré un par de Latas de sopa que había robado cuando tenía diez años y me darán agua. No podremos hablar hasta que salga de mi aislamiento, me dejaron escribir esta carta para evitar sospechas. Estaré bien, no se preocupen, simplemente estoy algo apretado._

 _Por favor, cuiden a Hedwig._

 _Ps: no tuve tiempo de escribir otra carta, Ron envía esta carta a Hermione cuando termines._

* * *

¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo? ¿Esos monstruos si quiera son humanos? Deseé poder estar ahí y hechizar a los malditos Dursley, sin embargo yo estaba aquí a varios kilómetros de distancia sin posibilidad de hacer algo sin destruir nuestro plan.

Tras algunos minutos, doblé nuevamente la carta y la metí en su sobre.

-"¿Crees que deberíamos a Ron que cambie sus electivas? Adivinación no le va a asegurar ningún trabajo o ayuda en su futuro". Habló mi padre, captando mi atención al salir del baño. Ellos se encontraban en la cocina, así que me acerqué a las escaleras para poder escuchar mejor.

-"Escuchaste al profesor Dumbledore. Si Ron toma esa clase Harry también lo hará. Harry debe creer en la profecía para sentirse obligado a pelear de nuestro lado, también dijo que a Harry no le convenía aprender el resto y a Ron tampoco". Habló con calma.

-"Molly, estamos hablando del futuro de Ron, no de la sugerencia del profesor. El niño ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere hacer. Los gemelos quieren abrir una tienda, es por eso que les permitimos tomar la materia y Charly solo necesitaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas porque desde el inicio quería dedicarse a trabajar con dragones. Si le permitimos tomar adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, estaríamos limitando sus posibilidades laborales. Vi los requisitos escolares para los empleos, sé de lo que hablo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que detuvimos su educación no mágica porque no podíamos pagarla durante los veranos por problemas económicos". Podía escuchar la seriedad en su voz, es la primera vez que escucho a mi padre hablando así.

Jamás en mi vida imaginé que esas electivas fueran importantes, simplemente quería tomar adivinación porque era fácil.

Cuando hablan de educación no mágica deben referirse a las clases que recibían Bill, Charly, Percy y los gemelos durante los veranos hasta que empecé mi primer año.

-"No es inteligente o talentoso como sus hermanos, además aún puede ser auror como lo será Harry. Ambos serán aurores, servirán a la orden, se casaran y morirán jóvenes luchando contra Mortifagos".

¿Qué demonios? ¿Mi madre realmente dijo eso?

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso sobre mi hijo?" Gritó mi padre.

-"Él no es tu hijo. ¿Recuerdas el ataque Mortifago en el que estuve? Ron es de Lucius, no tuyo. Quise pensar que era tuyo hasta que hice ese hechizo de paternidad. No soportaba verlo, pero no era capaz de matarlo o llevarlo a un orfanato, todos en la familia sabían sobre Ron. Gracias a Minerva, Ron se parece a ti, pero eso no cambia su origen". Escuché el desagrado en su voz.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

-"Tenía miedo. Sabes cómo estaba, tenía que tomar como mínimo una poción calmante por día". No quise seguir escuchando nada más. Yo sabía que me trataba diferente que a mis hermanos, pero esto jamás pasó por mi cabeza.

No puedo creerlo. Primero Dumbledore, luego los Dursleys y ahora esto. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Pertenecemos a Slytherin pero Dumbledore sobornó al sombrero para ponernos en Gryffindor? ¿Snape y Malfoy son buenos? ¿Voldemort es realmente bueno?

Tengo que hablar esto con los demás cuando nos reunamos.


End file.
